User blog:Kapodaco/Wisp
I'm probably gonna be putting up a lot of these. :) You can't stop imagination! |align=right}} ''Overview'' Wisp was orphaned as a child, and was turned over to the Brotherhood of Shadows at a young age, in exchange for the prevention of the destruction of her hometown, wherever that may be. Growing up in the Netherrealm, Wisp became cold, heartless, and incredibly independent, becoming difficult to control by even the highest of authorities, and was punished daily. By her early teenage years, she was assigned to her current master, Phadu, a demon known for incredibly strict teachings, to do his bidding for the rest of her lonely life. It was here that Wisp finally learned of discipline, responsibility, and her hatred toward her master. Throughout her 'training', Phadu would deliberately inflict pain on her while training, just for pleasure, and use unfair tactics to ensure that he would prove victorious through every grueling battle. By this time, Wisp was starting to become emotionally unstable. After years of training, Phadu and Wisp were called upon the Brotherhood of Shadows and were assigned with aiding Outworld in the first Mortal Kombat tournament. They left immediately. During the first Mortal Kombat tournament, Wisp was sent by Phadu to try and kill any Earthrealm warriors she could. She faced Sonya and Johnny Cage, losing to both. She returned to her master as a failure, and was punished by being sent back to the Netherrealm, to not participate in the remainder of the Tournament, so Wisp had no knowledge of the outcome of the tournament until Phadu returned. During the Tournament in Outworld, Wisp spent her time training even more rigorously with Phadu for the time being, and was shocked to learn that Shao Kahn had been defeated by Liu Kang. When the time came for the invasion of Earthrealm, Wisp was sent by Phadu to eliminate the Earthrealm forces once again, and with renewed training, Wisp felt confident. The confidence was in vain, as she was defeated by both Raiden and Stryker. Returning to her master, once again a failure, Phadu had had enough. He made it known that he was done with being the master of a total failure, and had intended for Wisp to be killed. Wisp, however, knew of this, and challenged Phadu to Mortal Kombat, proving victorious for the first time against her former master. Phadu was impressed, and offered to teach her once more, but Wisp declined, stating that she had learned all she could from him, and that she had surpassed him. Now Wisp searches for a new master, so she can become that much stronger. ''Moves and Abilities'' '''Smoke Drop: Wisp throws a smoke bomb below her, causing smoke to engulf her, as she appears in the air behind the opponent, kicking them. Needle Barrage: Wisp jumps up and throws a barrage of needles at her opponent. Dark Counter: Wisp blocks against the opponent, and if the opponent hits her, smoke engulfs Wisp as she quickly appears behind the opponent and kicks them in the back. Acrobat Demon: Wisp grabs her opponent's head, does a flip over them (while still holding their head), kicks their back and as they fall, sticks a needle in their neck. X-Ray Move: Wisp grabs the opponent, and karate chops their head, then jumps over them and kicks them in the back. ''Fatalities'' Hailstorm: Wisp kicks the opponent to the ground, then proceeds to jump in the air; while in slow motion, Wisp throws what seems like hundreds needles at the opponent while they're are down. She lands, then walks over to the opponent and gently kicks them in the head. Killing Them Gently: Wisp trips the opponent, causing them to land on their belly, as she uses two needles to pin their hands together and their feet together. She then wraps her feet around the opponent's neck and pulls until she decapitates them, as she gets up and raises the head in triumph. Animality: Wisp transforms into a snake and wraps around the opponent's entire body and constricts them until their head explodes. Babality: Wisp turns into a baby and pokes her finger with one of her needles, causing her to cry in pain. Friendship: Wisp takes out a yo-yo and does some tricks with it. ''Ending'' "After defeating Shao Kahn, Wisp then turned on her master, Phadu, and defeated him in Mortal Kombat, and took his head as her prize. Wisp then turned on the Brotherhood of Shadow, planning a full-fledged attack against the entire cult, but her rash plan would soon backfire. Shinnok proved too powerful for Wisp, and defeated her easily. Wisp's fate is currently unknown..." ''Character Relationships'' * Adopted by the Brotherhood of Shadow at an early age. * Assigned to be Phadu's apprentice. * Defeated by Sonya and Johnny Cage during the tenth Mortal Kombat tournament. * Defeated by Raiden and Stryker during the invasion of Earthrealm. * Defeated Phadu in an attempt to escape death. ''Trivia'' * Wisp doesn't really like women, viewing them as the inferior sex, and wishes she were born a male. * As her name implies, Wisp was originally going to be the spirit of a fallen warrior, but the idea was dropped. Category:Blog posts